


Mon Coeur S'Ouvre a Ta Voix

by skinandbone (sulfurus)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Collars, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, Heterosexual Sex, Mistress/Pet, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puppy Play, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfurus/pseuds/skinandbone
Summary: Jaeyoon is a puppy. Jaeyoon is a puppy with an oral fixation. Jaeyoon is a puppy who loves you very, very much. Unfortunately, he also sometimes gets a little bit too impatient and too rowdy, and when that happens, you have to show him his place and remind him he's a good boy, and that good boys don't bark at their Mistress. But you're going to be gentle about it, right? Since you love him very, very much, too.





	Mon Coeur S'Ouvre a Ta Voix

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i don't know what to say except thank you Rachel
> 
> pro tip: for the best reading experience copy this work into a word document and auto-replace "y/n" with your own name, it only shows up twice but hey, if you're already going to read this, then you may as well be extra

Returning home in the windiest of weathers, with a bag full of groceries, a backpack full of documents and books, and with your phone dead, was at the very end of your list of favorite experiences. You were sweating underneath your coat but also your face was cold from the biting wind. The only part of your body that was the right temperature were your arms, but they got a beating, too, when you had to let your groceries hang at your elbows as you used your hands to open various doors and gates.

“I’m here, I’m here!” You shouted, hoping to reassure Jaeyoon because honestly you yourself weren't sure if you were gonna make it.

“Welcome home, y/n,” Came an answer from the living room. Jaeyoon’s voice was uncharacteristically calm, and you figured that he was probably busy.

When you finally dumped all the grocery bags on the kitchen counter and left your coat and shoes in the hallway, you immediately launched for the first electric outlet you could see, digging in your backpack for the charger and only throwing it somewhere to the side when your phone was plugged in.

“Oh shit, three percent. My phone nearly died on the way back.”

“Mhm.” Jaeyoon was on his phone, scrolling idly, looking cozy in his knit turtleneck and jeans getup, curled up on the sofa. Not at all excited to see you.

“What are you doing?” You asked cheerfully, even though you were trying not to get annoyed. “I got you grocs. Help me unpack it and we can eat dinner.”

“I don’t want dinner. I’ve eaten already.” He didn’t look like he was going to go to the kitchen with you at all. So instead of standing around, you sat on the sofa too, across Jaeyoon.

“Oh,” you crossed your arms. What was that? Why was he in such a sour mood? You didn’t even do anything. “Well, I wish I knew earlier because I already got chicken for two.”

Jaeyoon finally put his phone down, but didn’t look up at you. “Well, I’m not going to help you eat it, so you can just leave it in the fridge.”

The nerve, you thought. “What would I do otherwise, throw it out?”

“I don’t care.” He bit his lip as if he was holding back some words, but then burst out again, and you could hear the busan accent in his voice. “I asked you if you wanted to grab dinner together but you didn’t bother answering, so I ate alone. You can eat alone too.” 

“Excuse me?” you asked, annoyed. Jaeyoon was clearly stepping out of line and you were getting tired of it. 

“I mean, maybe just check your phone sometimes, so there wouldn’t be situations like--” He hissed in pain, cut off by your hand in his hair, pulling firmly on his soft locks. Knowing better than to continue whining, he shut up immediately.

“Aren’t you getting too full of yourself?” It was clear that you wouldn’t take his attitude anymore. Jaeyoon swallowed heavily. “I already told you my phone was low on battery, but I turned off the data and got groceries anyway, and that’s how you thank me?”

“S-sorry,” Jaeyoon got timid. He licked his lips nervously, as if trying to say more, but didn’t dare to.

“So now you’re sorry? What for?” You pushed on.

“I w-was just waiting for you to come back for so long and you didn’t reply… And-and I got impatient…” There was already a very telling lilt in his voice, and you knew he was heading south. Once you released his hair from your grip, he immediately lowered his head.

You sighed and tried to sound a little less cruel this time. “Puppy got impatient?” 

Jaeyoon nodded vigorously, still staring at the ground.

“But that doesn’t mean that you get to bark at me like a mad dog.”

“Sorry…” 

“Sorry, what?”

“Sorry, Mistress.” There it was. Jaeyoon’s good boy voice, no trace of satoori, no trace of whining. He was probably already switching to petspace, you thought, and smiled slightly. Well, that was easy.

“Your Mistress is very benevolent, do you know that?” Jaeyoon looked up at you with his eyes slightly glossy, and you nodded. “I could punish you for being a bad boy and barking at me. But instead, I’m going to take care of you properly, baby. After all, you missed me so much today, right?”

“I missed you so much.” He immediately agreed and moved his head towards your hand, as he would always do, when expecting pets and head rubs. You ran your fingers through his hair just a couple of times.

“You can’t even go a couple of hours without your Mistress, no?”

“No, no…” He whined, getting slightly less coherent. He pulled his legs up and was now entirely on the sofa, ready to tackle you with all of his muscle mass just to get more pets. Truly, just like a huge dog who couldn’t understand that he's not a puppy anymore, you thought.

Before telling him to get up and go to the bedroom you decided to give him a nice head rub, scratching him right behind the ear, and where you tugged on his hair just then. Jaeyoon craned his neck back, nuzzling into your hand, exposing his neck from underneath the turtleneck so far back that you noticed something.

“You’re wearing your collar,” you stated rather than asked.

Jaeyoon pulled himself up, as if embarrassed. “Yeah…”

It was the day collar, a black one with a small little clasp with nowhere to attach a leash to. It could pass as a bold statement choker, but Jaeyoon still chose to hide it under the turtleneck.

“Were you wearing it all day?”

Jaeyoon nodded, and turned his face away. You could still see his cheeks and ears getting flushed. “Yeah…”

“Did you really miss me that much?”

“I haven’t seen you in two days…” He almost whispered, as if embarrassed to say that. You sighed. If two days were enough to make Jaeyoon moody over how much he misses you, you’d have to come up with a better way to remind him of your love, even when because of work you can’t see each other, you decided.

“Get up,” you ordered, and got up yourself. “Come to the bedroom, baby.”

You grabbed his hand and Jaeyoon didn’t even try to resist, but instead let you pull him, position him at the bed’s legs and push his chest lightly to make him sit down. 

Taking a longer look, you decided that the turtleneck is pretty sexy in a casual, homely way, and that you like it a lot, but that unfortunately it would have to go. 

“Take this off,” you pulled at the fabric of the turtleneck, “and put it on the floor.” Jaeyoon obediently took the turtleneck off and did exactly what you told him to. Now that his entire chest was exposed you sighed, deeply content. There was seldom a better view than your beloved puppy, collar on his neck, chest already slightly flushed, jeans tight on his thighs, looking at you with anticipation and admiration. 

“I love you so much, do you know that?” You said, caressing his face gently. Of course, he nuzzled into your hand excitedly and closed his eyes.

“I love you too.” There was a thin edge to his voice. He was speaking both out of his rational mind, and out of the animalistic desire building up in him and slowly turning him into mush in your hands for you to play with. And you loved it so, so much.

“Lay down, baby.”

He immediately did, and you ran your hands up his full thighs until you reached his zipper, which you’ve undone slowly. Of course, you could have told him to take his jeans off himself, but it was more fun watching him not know where to put his hands and getting even more pink at the face. When you instructed him to get his bum up, he did, and then once you’ve pulled the unnecessary pants off his legs, he couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands. As if that was the first time you’ve undressed him like this.

“Don’t cover your face, let me see it.” You demanded, and he obeyed you with just a huff. “Good boy.”

You only had to tap his side for him to understand that he’s supposed to move up the bed and get his entire body on it. You made sure that he can watch, and then you started unbuttoning your own shirt.

“Did it make you excited? Wearing your collar for the entire day?” You asked as if nothing else was going on.

“M-made me feel good. Cared for.” Jaeyoon was slowly losing his ability to speak coherently, as he would often, when in subspace. You didn’t mind.

“And what if someone would see it?”

“I would tell them it’s a necklace.”

“And if they knew it’s a collar?” You took off your shirt, glad that you wore nice underwear today of all days, and put it on a nearby chair. It seemed that this simple action made Jaeyoon forget how to talk for a little bit. “Hm, puppy?”

“I’d… I’d tell them it’s from someone who loves me…”

You nodded. “That’s right. Someone who loves Jaeyoonie very, very much.” You started working on your pants, but there wasn’t much to do other than undo the belt and slide them off your legs and to the floor. When bending over to get them, you made sure to let Jaeyoon have an eyeful. Nothing made you quite as confident in your own skin as his hopelessly enamored, lustful gaze. 

“Loves Jaeyoonie,” he shifted anxiously as if wanting to get up, so you gestured with your hand for him to stay down. “Mistress loves Jaeyoonie very much.”

When you got over to the bed and crawled onto it, the first thing you noticed was that Jaeyoon was already getting hard. It brought a smile to your face.

“And how much does Jaeyoonie love his Mistress?”

“So much, so much, the most, I love you the most…” He started getting excited and it was visibly hard for him to stay still.

“Show me.”

Almost immediately he got up and hugged you tightly, pressing his head into the curve of your neck and leaving small, soft kisses there. You giggled softly, and started messing with his hair as well as rubbing his back, which only got him more eager. He all but got in your lap, and if your legs were in a different position, he probably would be straddling you already. 

“So much, Jaeyoonie loves Mistress so much,” he was stuck on a loop. “Yes, yes, yes…”

You kissed the top of his head before pulling him away gently. He pouted. You kissed his pouty lips, and then his jawline, and then his cheek, making him shake his bum in excitement. His skin was so soft and warm you almost wanted to bite it, but decided against that just yet.

“Be a good boy and lie down on your back for me, and grab the bed frame.” When he did, you immediately pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Good boy.”

Jaeyoon knew well that grabbing the bed frame meant keeping his hands up there and not touching anything else. There was no need to pull out any restraints. If you told him to grab his own ankles, he’d hold them until you’ve said to let go, if you said to hold the bed frame he’d sooner break it than release his hold. He would never act up against you. Your chest swelled with pride just thinking about that.

When you threw one leg over his chest, Jaeyoon flinched. You thought it may be nervousness, but as you’ve made yourself comfortable on his chest, it seemed more like it was just arousal. The way you were sitting on his stomach, your knees were touching the sides of his arms, his head nestled tightly between them. If you bent forwards, you would be able to make your foreheads touch, but it would be slightly hard to kiss him. 

You had such a perfect view at everything that was going on with Jaeyoon. His eyebrows were twitching slightly, a sign that he was nervous after all. You caressed his forearms, then his arms, tan and warm under your touch, to calm him a little bit. His skin was soft, but the muscles underneath were firm, and when you pressed your fingernails into his body, it didn’t give easily. Scratching Jaeyoon’s chest and rubbing his nipples, directly between your thighs, you once again marveled at what an incredible beauty he was.

Your eyes landed on his neck, and you couldn’t help but smirk. “Your collar looks perfect on you, puppy.” 

You caressed the side of his face, dragging your thumb across his soft lips, and down his chin, until your hand was around his neck, just below the collar. He opened his mouth, lust already taking over him and easing his nerves. Instead of responding properly, he softly whimpered.

“You must have missed me so, so bad,” you pressed your hand into his collarbone and squeezed his shoulder muscles, and massaged his neck, doing all but actually cutting off his airways. He whined, as if to confirm.

“What’s the safeword?” You had to make sure.

“Vanilla,” he breathed and you nodded. He closed his eyes almost immediately, and you knew it meant that he was already anticipating what would come next.

You pressed your hand into his throat in a move you’ve done so many times before that it felt like second nature to you, and only released after a couple of seconds. Jaeyoon didn’t protest, didn’t struggle, he let his mouth fall open and his eyebrows rise up high, and allowed himself to be breathless until you decided that it was enough and he was allowed to breathe in again. With the inhale, his eyelids fluttered open. He looked you straight in the eye, face completely open, trusting, needy. It made your heart beat faster.

“Mistress…” He tried to speak and you pressed on his throat a little, just to make it harder on him, but not impossible. 

“Yes, puppy?”

“I want you… So much…” He wheezed, licking his lips desperately. That was as good as his speech would be with you obstructing his air flow. “Please…”

“You’ll get everything, puppy. Be patient.”

“Yes…” 

His heavy breath turned you on more than anything else could. Before letting go of his neck you squeezed once again, this time a little harder, letting Jaeyoon lose himself in the sensation of asphyxiation just long enough for his eyes to roll back, and then you let go.

You grabbed his arms, and used that grip to push yourself back a little, shifting your ass from Jaeyoon’s chest to his hip bone. Not quite on his crotch yet, you decided, but close enough for him to feel the warmth. As you did that, you leaned forwards, and your hair fell down and brushed Jaeyoon’s face. He instinctively moved his head up, to try and kiss you, but couldn’t reach, and whined pitifully.

“What do you want, puppy?” You shifted your ass just to let him know that yes, your warm buttocks are right over his dick, and yet still not close enough for him to get any pleasure. Jaeyoon just whined at you some more. “Puppy wants kisses?”

Jaeyoon nodded and pouted, and you moved a little closer to him. This time, instead of hovering over him, you let your faces get close enough for his lips to reach yours. He gave you a desperate kiss, which you’ve reciprocated, biting his lower lip playfully. It seemed that just this simple gesture made him go deeper into subzone, because when you kissed him again, he moaned breathily and let his mouth almost fall open, lips wanton, tongue poking out. He was licking more than kissing back, and you let him have his way with your neck a little. 

As he started sucking on your neck, his arms flexed. You knew he was grasping the bed frame harder in order to not let go of it and grab you instead, just being able to kiss your neck making him crazy with lust. It made you giggle softly, but Jaeyoon’s needy tongue turned your laughter into a moan.

“You’re such a good boy, puppy.” He nibbled at your neck even more at these words, making small, desperate noises. Typical of him to get so lost in his oral fixation he would stop controlling his moans and whines completely. “You must have been so lonely all day long.”

Jaeyoon could just stay attached to your neck and keep licking and sucking your collarbones for hours, but you decided to not let him. As soon as you pulled out, air made the spit marks on you feel cold, but you didn’t want to wipe it off. Instead, you dragged the spit with your hand down towards your chest, and then used your wet fingers to mess up his drooly face.

“Look at you. So pitiful. So drooly. My good little doggy, drooly for me.”

It seemed that Jaeyoon didn’t know what to do in response, nod, nuzzle into your hand or try and suck your fingers. You messed with him a little, moving your fingers just out of his reach, pushing on his tongue and then taking your hand away. Only when he started whining, you allowed him to take your digits into your mouth. The sight made your breath hitch. How could he be so incredibly beautiful while so wanton and messy?

“Suck well,” you said, despite knowing he would. His face was already wet with spit, but you deliberately let even more of his drool get on his chin and cheeks until it was dripping. Matched with his flushed pink face and heavy eyelids, it was truly a stunning look.

Finally, you decided he’s had enough and pulled your fingers out with no warning. Immediately, Jaeyoon opened his eyes wide and poked his tongue out, desperate for more, but he didn’t even manage to whine before he saw where your fingers were going. Leaning back, you made sure Jaeyoon could watch carefully as you let your spit covered fingers slide into your panties and rub your clit.

Of course, as you suspected, you were already wet with arousal. How could you possibly not be, when your boyfriend was drooling and whining underneath you, and breathing so heavily you could feel yourself rise and fall with his chest? But finally giving yourself some attention felt even better, so you groaned in satisfaction and let your head fall back as you massaged your clit in tentative circles. Just a few seconds of this was enough to make Jaeyoon’s cock twitch under you, which you could feel very well, your ass now aligned with his tip.

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” you confessed. Jaeyoon only let out a low whimper in response, and you changed the pattern you were rubbing in to further stimulate yourself. “God, it feels good.”

“Mistress.. Please… Please…” Jeyoon found his big boy words for a moment.

“What, baby? You want to see?”

“I want you… I want to…” He moaned instead of finishing when you moved your ass in just the right way. 

“You’ll get it, puppy. Be patient.” Finally, you pulled your hand out of your panties, and you wiped it dry on Jaeyoon’s chest. He shuddered, watching your every move with laser focus. 

There were three things in your way, you decided. Three pieces of underwear, to be exact. Still leaning back, your ass cheeks over Jaeyoon’s clothed cock, you took off the straps of your bra and flipped it upside down, exposing your breasts, and were instantly rewarded with a cock twitch you could feel perfectly in your position. You decided you didn’t even need to take it all the way off. Then, you decided that you don’t even need to take off your panties as well, and you can just move them to the side. As you shifted to do that, you made sure that when you sat back down, your pussy was right on Jaeyoon’s still clothed, erect dick. He groaned, and just to make him groan even louder, before moving again at all, you dug your fingernails into the firm muscles of his abdomen.

To take off Jaeyoon’s briefs, you’d have to get up, which was something you really didn’t want to do. Instead, you rolled your hips a couple of times, letting yourself rub against the material, the soft cotton suddenly feeling so rough on your sensitive intimates. It felt good, good enough to make you groan, but even though there was precum on his underwear already, the fabric was sucking up moisture and soon there was a big wet stain on the cloth between you and not a lot of wetness on you. 

“Now, don’t get too excited, puppy…” you lifted yourself off and up, and grabbed his briefs by the waistband. “Ass up,” you instructed and Jaeyoon followed. Like that, you only pulled the underwear off him enough to let his erect cock out and expose his balls. To do much more would have been hard, when you had to twist your torso and reach behind yourself, but just letting his entire business out was enough. You didn’t mind some occasional fabric. Finally, Jaeyoon put his bum back on the bed, but you remained up.

Like that, your crotch was just a little bit above Jaeyoon’s face, right out of his reach. It was so tempting to just sit on his face, and Jaeyoon must have thought the same, because he was swallowing nervously, arms flexed in a tight hold, looking up at your face and then back at your cunt. 

“You want a taste of this?” You asked, even though you knew the answer. Jaeyoon only opened his mouth and let his tongue stick out further in response.

You put two fingers into his mouth again, and he started sucking, but instead of letting him suck on you pulled them out when they were covered in spit, and brought them right to your entrance, making it thoroughly wet and fingering yourself just a little bit. Then you brought your hand right back to Jaeyoon’s mouth, and he latched onto your fingers again, licking them so desperately his eyebrows knitted together tightly, tasting you any way he could. You then pulled your fingers out again, letting a chain of spit hang from them to his mouth, and smeared it all over your cunt again. 

“Mistress please…” He whined, unhappy. His expression was so pained and impatient you had to take a deep breath to be able to think properly again.

“You want to eat me, puppy?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Jaeyoon shifted under you eagerly and pulled on the bed frame so hard it creaked.

“Shh, shh.” You shushed him, caressing his chest with your hand. “You will get some later.”

It’s not that you didn’t want him to eat you out. His oral fixation made for some truly excellent head which you could never get enough of, lost in waves of pleasure. You just had some better plans. 

You sat down on him again, moving back, and almost instantly your now dripping wet pussy was placed right on his cock. The wet, sliding noise made you shudder and you just had to roll your hips to get more pleasure out of this. Jaeyoon gasped, too, and closed his eyes. Obviously not unhappy with the direction the things were heading.

At first you were holding your own ankles to make the rolls of your hips really smooth, and it was working so well. Not only you had a beautiful man tensed up in the desire both to touch you and obey you, but the sensations were amazing. Your clit rubbed right on the tip of Jaeyoon’s dick, making both of you moan, but that soon caused your arms to get a little weak. You leaned forwards, supporting yourself on your forearms right next to Jaeyoon’s biceps, flexed in how hard he was clutching the bed frame, your face just above his. It was a wonderful new angle to rub at.

It worked for a while, and then Jaeyoon thrust his hips impatiently, almost involuntarily, and his dick slid off from underneath you and sprung back, leaning against your ass instead.

“What are you so jumpy for, hmm? Didn’t I already tell you, my good boy will get it all?”

Jaeyoon whined, equally unhappy about the lack of contact as he was about letting you down. “So-orry…” He breathed out.

“Don’t move, puppy. Don’t move at all.” 

You brought one of your hands back, to your crotch, letting yourself sink even lower, face right next to Jaeyoons, your naked breasts rubbing against his hot, flushed chest, still wet with saliva. Instead of positioning his cock against your clit again, though, you lifted your hips and shifted it until the tip was right against your entrance, rubbing it, almost getting it, but not quite. 

“Y/n…” Jaeyoon whined instead of addressing you properly. You squeezed the shaft of his cock tightly, too tightly for comfort, making him hiss in pain. “M-mistress…”

“Do you want me that badly?”

“Yes,” he breathed against your face. You lifted yourself up just enough so that you could look into his eyes.

“Poor, desperate puppy.” With the hand located between you two, you started massaging your clit again. It was so desperate for attention that as soon as you started pleasuring yourself, you moaned right in Jaeyoon’s face.

“I want you so bad… Please…”

“What do you want?”

“You.. I want to make you feel good. Please, let me. I want you so much. Please.” Jaeyoon’s pleas were absolutely pitiful in how needy he sounded, but with your breathy, moany voice you knew you weren’t much better.

“You think you can make me feel good?” With that you bit his lip playfully, and kissed him shortly, instead of letting him reply. 

“So good, I can make you feel so good, Mistress please, please…” Right then you jerked your hips, letting the tip of Jaeyoon’s cock get some friction, not quite entering you, yet. Your chest rubbed against his once again, making you hot, sweaty, reminding you just how close and intimate you were.

“What if you can’t?” You decided to move your lips from Jaeyoon’s mouth to his ear, which you’ve nibbled on. When he moaned, you could feel his chest expand under yours.

“Mistress… I’m begging you… I’ll be so good…”

With him suddenly pulling out your name, for a while you were worried that maybe he fell out of subzone because he was too impatient and needy. But when you looked at him again, your worries quickly disappeared.

He was red on the face, some spit dry, but some still wet, eyes glossy and dark with unfiltered lust and affection. You were the only thing on his mind. The center of his universe. If the entire world started burning and crumbling under the two of you, he would first ask you for permission, and only then try to breathe. He was beautiful. He was entirely yours, for you to play with, to lift him up and destroy alike, to own him whole, skin and bone. And so were you, devoted, possessed, his to your very core.

You only moved up as much as you had to align his cock with your entrance properly, and then you sank back down, letting your bodies rub against each other in enthralling heat. Jaeyoon moaned loudly, and so did you, right into his neck. When you moved your hips again, he could only groan again, and try to kiss, suck, lick you wherever he could reach.

You only managed a couple of seconds of this before you knew you wanted more.

“Grab me. Touch me,” you ordered Jaeyoon, and he obeyed almost immediately, his hands grabbing your sides, and then sliding down to your hips, your ass, stopping there to grab it so hard it almost hurt you, and then go back up again to caress your sides.

Having your chests rub against each other was dreamy, but you started feeling desperate for some more friction down there, and pulled yourself upright. As soon as you did, Jaeyoon’s hands went straight to your thighs, squeezing them roughly. In return, you slid your hand towards his neck, ready to choke him if he misbehaved. 

“Careful,” you warned him, but the look on his face made you not want to tell him off too roughly. He was entirely gone, lost in the pleasure, and you weren’t even sure if he could see you through his lashes. His grab softened, though, and instead of digging his fingertips into your flesh he started kneading it more gently, letting you rise and fall in your own rhythm, accepting whatever you were willing to give him.

Your breasts bounced as you moved up and down, and Jaeyoon’s hands instinctively went up to cup them, rub your nipples, rub them whole. You let your head fall back, getting lost in the feeling far too easily. You didn’t even mind the pinch of your underwear digging into your side from where you tugged it out of the way. With each move his cock slid inside you with ease, making wet, squelchy noises which only aroused you further.

“You’re so good to me, so good…” You moaned, and Jaeyoon couldn’t even make a coherent noise in response. Your thighs were trembling with effort and arousal, and you finally angled your hips up and leaned backwards.

“Make me feel good, puppy.” With just that, Jaeyoon knew what to immediately. He shifted a little and grabbed your hips tightly, and started thrusting into you, wet noises now getting drowned in the slap of skin on skin.

With how enthusiastically he was moving, you could feel his balls on your ass, hitting you rhythmically. He was moaning breathily and you knew he was close, so were you. You didn’t even need to reach over to your clit, you thought, you just grabbed your tits to stop them from bouncing so much and let some wanton moans out, waiting for the tide to roll over. One more grunt, one more pant, and you felt Jaeyoon’s cock throb inside of you as he came to a still.

Unfortunately, that was not really what you needed to come.

“Who said you can come first?” You asked, pissed off. And you were so close, too.

Jaeyoon grunted something that you think was supposed to be an apology and lowered his hips and as soon as his cock sprung out of you, you felt his come drizzle out. Immediately you wiped it with your hand and across his chest.

“Lick this out.” Your voice wasn’t kind.

“Yes…” he answered breathily but that wasn’t satisfactory to you. 

“I said, lick it out, now!”

You were expecting him to move down, and let you sit on his face, but when he got his legs out from underneath you and started crawling into between your thighs, you weren’t that disappointed. That always made for a nice view, you decided, as you watched him take off your underwear ever so gently, as if he was afraid to ruin it or make it uncomfortable for you. Before letting him get any further, you grabbed a pillow and put it under your hips for a better angle, and only then leaned back and spread your legs wide enough to accommodate for Jaeyoon’s broad shoulders.

Jaeyoon seemed desperate to put his lips on you, but started by kissing the inside of your thigh, just the way you liked it the most, and then sliding with his mouth open towards your warm cunt. You only managed to grab his hair and pull it out of the way before he finally grabbed your thighs, moved closer in, and gave you a long, warm lick, making you moan in satisfaction.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Your moans seemed to only get Jaeyoon further lost in his oral fixation. He started off with licking you with broad, long strokes, but then quickly switched to shorter and quicker ones. Just as you told him, he tried his best to lick out all of his cum from inside of you, reaching deep inside you with his tongue, making obscene, wet noises. You could feel your brain turning into putty again, just because of how fucking good it felt, your legs kicking up and landing on Jaeyoon’s muscled back. Sometimes you thought there was no need for his dick if he can just eat you out like this all day long.

Riding the waves of pleasure, you tightened your grip on his hair, but Jaeyoon didn’t seem to mind at all. If anything, his face got more relaxed. He focused on sucking your clit, and the feeling alone was enough to kick your head back, but combined with the sound and the visual you couldn’t help but let your hips jerk and heels dig deeper into his back. Jaeyoon took it all in, grabbing your thighs and ass, pressing his face into you and moving his head in a way that really made you crazy.

“Good boy, good boy…” You panted, and all of the irritation at him coming first flew out of the window. All sins could be forgiven just for this brain-melting pleasure. You were pretty sure that the purpose of life was this, feeling the insane ecstasy of Jaeyoon’s hot, wet tongue on your needy cunt, and taking it all in as if the world didn’t exist anymore. There was only you and your pleasure, and finally the waves crashed over you.

Your muscles started spasming, and you could feel your pussy throbbing under Jaeyoon’s mouth as you came, loud and chaotic. You grabbed Jaeyoon’s hair so hard you were pretty sure you were hurting him, but couldn’t stop, not when even your toes were curled in this mind-shattering pleasure that overtook the entire world. Finally, even that passed, and you could finally open your eyes, release the grip on Jaeyoon’s hair and look down at him.

You locked eyes. Jaeyoon was kissing your inner thigh softly, cheeks still red, face wet with his spit and your fluids, sweat shiny on his tan skin, making him look both ethereal and very, very real. You messed his hair slightly and leaned in to caress his face. 

“That’s a good boy.” You smiled at him, and he made a satisfied noise, and nuzzled his face into your thigh further. You could feel the fabric of his collar against your leg. He seemed to not want to get his mouth of you, and you allowed him, just revering in the pleasure, taking your legs off Jaeyoon and the pillow from under you, in order to lay more comfortably.

Finally, your breath calmed down. You looked back at Jaeyoon, but his eyes were still closed as he pressed his face to your knee. His face was absolutely blissful, as if being allowed to just hug your leg and sit next to you was the best thing that happened to him. As far as you were concerned, having Jaeyoon right there, so close to you, so loving and devoted, might have been the best thing that happened to you, so you understood.

“Come here,” you gestured at him to come and cuddle with you, and he gladly did, a sheepish smile already forming on his face.

The session wasn’t particularly intense, so you didn’t think Jaeyoon would need some extra special aftercare. Instead you focused on letting him stay in his puppy space for some more, rubbing his head in the exact way you knew worked the best and allowing him to shift around and wriggle in excitement, tugging on the collar from time to time just to remind him that he still had it on. If his tongue-sticking-out happy puppy face was anything to judge by, he loved it.

Finally, he calmed down a little. Instead of wiggling his bum and using his hands like paws, he gently grabbed your waist and pulled you closer, burying his face in your chest for comfort. You changed the way you were playing with his hair from cheerfully messing it up to patting and caressing his head in a relaxing way.

“Is my big boy okay in there?” You asked, avoiding any pet-related words to help him get out of the pet headspace.

“Yeah, I’m good. Perfect. I just need hugs.” 

You smiled. That’s what you thought, but there was never such a thing as too much communication. He tried to hug you even closer, and you cooperated, letting him stuck a hand under you to embrace you fully.

“Your hand will go numb.”

“I don’t care,” his answer was muffled from where his face was burrowed in your chest. “It’ll only go numb in a couple of minutes and I want to hug you now.”

“Aren’t you too hot?” You asked, because truthfully, you kind of were. He only shook his head, but you knew he was lying. You let him, petting his head more and letting your legs intertwine. Who cared if it was a little hot, getting to embrace Jaeyoon in his entirety was more important.

“I love you,” he muttered.

“I love you too.” Bending forwards to kiss his head was hard, but worth it, when he squealed and looked back up at you with a huge smile.

“The collar,” you started, and Jaeyoon craned his head up to let you look at it better. 

“Yes?”

“We need to get you a new one. A very special one.”

He only let you go enough to be able to look you in the eye without cramping his muscles. “Why?”

“So that when you miss me, you can put it on and know that it’s from your loving, caring Mistress and that she’s going to be with you soon.”

“But every collar is like that,” he pouted.

You couldn’t help but laugh. There he was, body of an army soldier, face of an angel, a grown ass smart man, capable and brave. And what did he do? Whine about how much he loves you while pouting, all day. You honestly couldn’t love him more if you tried.

“Yes, but this one will be special.”

“How?” He already got a little excited, you could tell by the sparkle in his eye, even though he wanted to hide it by staying still.

“I’ll make this one myself.” You had no idea how to make a collar, but it couldn’t be that difficult, right? Surely you would come up with something. You had to, seeing as Jaeyoon’s reaction to that promise was just unabridged enthusiasm, and there was no way you would disappoint him. Never.


End file.
